


I Wish...

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Other, body switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: Five year old Harry Potter makes a wish that changes his life for good.
Kudos: 4





	1. Intro

Neglected and abused, one little boy's wish comes true…

It was cold, so very cold. Everyone was inside their warm, toasty houses. Everyone but one small boy who stood shivering while looking in a window as his family had hot chocolate before bed. He could see the steam rising from it. 

The small boy shivered again as a particularly chilling breeze blew hard enough to cause his thin, threadbear coat to open. He sucked in a shuddering breath as he pulled the coat tight around himself again. 

He watched as his family turned off the lights as they headed up to bed and wished that he was in his cupboard. It was small but warm. 

When the last light went off he turned and pressed himself back against the house as he slid down to the frozen ground under him. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped thin arms around them.

The wind picked up around him as it began to snow. He tilted his head back to stare up at the night sky in time to see a star shoot across his vision. 

The boy closed his eyes tight and made a wish with all his might,  _ ‘I wish I could be anywhere else, be someone else… I wish I had a family that loved me…’ _

One lone tear slipped from the boy's closed eyes as the light snow shower picked up around him, quickly covering everything and anyone outside in several inches of snow that would be gone by morning. 

One small boy would also be gone but the only ones who noticed were the only ones who didn’t care. He was never reported missing, so, when some years later it was time for him to start Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry people began to panic.

Where was Harry Potter? What had happened to him?


	2. Chapter 2

_ December 25, 1985 _

A small boy slowly woke to the feeling of warmth around him and something soft under him. It was a strange feeling. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so warm. He felt someone pet his hair and turned his head to press into the hand. 

He heard a startled gasp and then an urgent call of, “Nathaniel!”

“What? What is it?” A man's voice responded.

“He moved!” The first voice, a female voice exclaimed.

“The healers have been over this, love.” Came Nathaniel’s quiet voice, “He’s gone.”

“And I’m telling you he just moved!” The female exclaimed.

“Liliana… I know you still hope that he’ll come back to us, but our boy, our Hadrian is gone.” Nathaniel told her.

_ Gone? Was he gone? Had the Dursley’s gotten rid of him? If so, who were these people? _

He slowly opened his eyes. It was like they’d been glued closed. He didn’t manage to open them all the way, just enough to see the two who were arguing.

“Mummy? Hadrian’s eyes are open.” Came a young voice from the foot of the bed.

“What? Oh Hadrian! My boy!” Liliana cried as she cupped his cheek, “I knew the Healers were wrong!”

Hadrian blinked slowly as he gazed up at the woman who was crying over him. Nathaniel called for the Healers as he watched his not dead son look around the room. 

The family was guided out of the room as the Healers began to perform tests, amazed at the boy who was definitely not dead. 

A few hours later they were let back into the room to find Hadrian propped up against his pillows as he stared at them.

“I must warn you.” The head Healer said softly, “Hadrian doesn’t remember anything. This isn’t an uncommon occurrence with the type of head injury that he suffered, though we will have to wait to see if it comes back.”

“Thank you, Healer Jacobs.” Nathaniel told him as his wife and daughter went to sit on the edge of the bed.

“We’d like to keep him for observation for a few days but if he remains stable as he is now, you will be able to take him home by the New Year.” Healer Jacobs informed him.

“That is good news indeed!” Nathaniel exclaimed, “Thank you!”

Healer Jacobs merely nodded and left the room. 

Nathaniel approached the bed and stood beside his wife, “This is truly a blessed day. Our Hadrian has returned to us.”

Hadrian, who still hadn’t said a word, looked down at his hands, unnerved by the looks of love he was receiving. The young girl that had spoken earlier poked his shoulder and he looked up at her before looking back down.

“Adrian, why are you acting so shy?” The girl asked.

Hadrian looked up confused, wasn’t his name Hadrian?

“Adrian is your nickname.” Liliana explained softly, “Your full name is Hadrian Nicholas White. This is your sister, Rose. And your brother Tristan is currently at home with your grandfather, Nicholas.”

Hadrian listened carefully as the woman, his mother, spoke. It was a lot to take in. His name wasn’t Harry Potter anymore. Had his wish really come true?

Three days later he was released to go home. He still hadn’t spoken much but he was slowly opening up to his new family. He had begun to remember bits and pieces of what his new life had been like before the accident but no one had mentioned what had caused the accident.

As his father carried him into the warm house he leaned against him, tired from the short journey.

“Grandpa! We’re home!” Rose called out as she raced towards the living room. 

“Welcome home!” Nicolas welcomed as they entered, a small bundle was nestled in his arms, “How is my little Adrian doing?”

Hadrian ducked his head shyly and stared up at the man from under his lashes. 

Nicolas chuckled and reached out to ruffle his hair. Hadrian squeaked in surprise which caused his father to chuckle as well. 

“Alright, we have a few hours before lunch. Do you want to stay up or would you like a nap?” Nathaniel asked.

Hadrian shrugged and his mother gently poked his side causing him to giggle. In the few days he had known them, he had grown to love them. Nathaniel was stern but kind, he absolutely adored his children and would do anything for them. Liliana was the one he was attached to the most though. She had told him all about the magical world and everything had made sense. 

All those things he’d gotten in trouble for at the Dursleys… it was because of his magic. It had to be why they had hated him!

“Come, my little green eyes.” Liliana said as she took him from his father, “Lets go get you settled in your room and then we can decide what to do until dinner, hmm?”

Hadrian nodded and laid his head on her shoulder as she carried him upstairs.

“How are you feeling love? Are you happy to be home?” Liliana asked him.

Hadrian nodded and lifted his head to watch as Rose followed them upstairs.

“Mummy, when will he remember everything?” Rose questioned.

“I don’t know love. Hadrian might not ever remember everything but that’s okay.” Liliana explained as she stopped and waited for her daughter to catch up, after taking her hand they continued, “Don’t pressure your brother into remembering, okay love?”

“Yes mummy.” Rose said, “What are we having for lunch?”

“I was thinking something quick and easy.” Liliana told her with a grin, “How about pizza?”

Rose nodded eagerly as Hadrian started to doze off. Liliana noticed and smiled as they entered Hadrian’s room.

“Here we are love.” Liliana said softly as she placed him on the bed, “Rest. I’ll wake you for lunch.”

A week passed and Hadrian quickly adjusted to his new (old) life. Today he was going to meet his cousins, aunts, and uncles. He was nervous about meeting them but he was eager to make friends. 

“Mum?” Hadrian asked softly.

“Yes love?” Liliana responded.

“When are they arriving?” Hadrian asked curiously.

“Right before lunch.” Liliana informed him with a smile, “Nervous?”

Hadrian nodded.

“That’s okay love.” Liliana comforted as she knelt down, “It’s okay to be nervous.”

"What if they don't like me?" Hadrian asked.

Liliana smiled at him, "Your cousins will love you." She assured him.

Hadrian bit his lip as he was pulled into a hug and wrapped his arms around her. It was still something he was getting used to.

It wasn't long before the fireplace flared to life, the orange of the fire turning green and people started to step out of it.


End file.
